Ein letzter Moment
by redangeleve
Summary: Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde riss Harry den Zauberstab hoch, um den Fluch abzuwehren, wenn er in seine Richtung kam, doch im gleichen Moment erkennend, dass der Zauber nicht ihm gegolten hatte. Seine vor Panik aufgerissenen Augen hingen noch immer an Draco, als diesen der Fluch in die Brust traf. (Harry/Draco)


Hallo liebe Leser!

Mein Drama-Gen hat wieder zugeschlagen und mich solange tyrannisiert, bis ich die folgende Kurzgeschichte geschrieben habe, mehr sage ich dazu nicht.^^

Inhalt: Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde riss Harry den Zauberstab hoch, um den Fluch abzuwehren, wenn er in seine Richtung kam, doch im gleichen Moment erkennend, dass der Zauber nicht ihm gegolten hatte. Seine vor Panik aufgerissenen Augen hingen noch immer an Draco, als diesen der Fluch in die Brust traf. (Harry/Draco)

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Teile:1/1

Rating: P12 Slash

Warnungen: Main Charakter-Death

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, die Lyriks Adel Tawil und die Idee zur Story mir. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

 **Ein letzter Moment**

 _Doch dieser Moment ist wie`n Kartenhaus_

 _Und die Zeit zieht ihre Karten raus._

 _Wir schauen zu wie sie zu Boden fallen,_

 _Wie sie zu Boden fallen._

 _Dieser Moment ist wie`n Kartenhaus_

 _Und die Zeit zieht ihre Karten raus._

 _Ich heb sie auf und halt sie fest,_

 _Damit mein Herz dich nicht vergisst._

 _(Adel Tawil, Kartenhaus)_

Verbissen umklammerte Harry seinen Zauberstab, während er einen Fluch nach dem anderen parierte und seinerseits Zauber in die Richtung abfeuerte, in der er die Todesser erahnte. Dichter Rauch hing über der Eingangshalle des Schlosses und machte es schwierig Freund und Feind auseinander zu halten, weshalb er nur hoffen konnte, keinen der eigenen Leute getroffen zu haben. Hermine und Ron hatte er das letzte Mal vor ein paar Minuten gesehen. Beide schienen auf den ersten Blick unverletzt gewesen zu sein, auch wenn sie ebenso erschöpft wirkten, wie sich Harry fühlte. Immer wieder lief ihm ein Schweißtropfen von der Stirn in die Augen, so dass er heftig blinzeln musste, doch er konnte sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, die Brille abzusetzen und sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken zu wischen. Im Moment konnte er von Glück sagen, dass er überhaupt noch Zeit zum Atmen hatte, doch selbst das gestaltete sich aufgrund des Rauches als schwierig. Er brannte in der Lunge und ließ Harry immer wieder husten, aber er konnte nicht aufgeben, durfte es nicht. Das Schloss war das einzige Zuhause, dass er jemals gekannt hatte und deshalb schwor sich Harry, dass er es den Todessern auf keinen Fall überlassen würde. Hinter ihm zeugte Dracos rasselnder Atem davon, dass es ihm nicht besser ging als dem Gryffindor. Seit gefühlten Stunden standen sie Rücken an Rücken und Harry fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie lange sie das noch durchhalten würden. Das einzig Positive, das Harry in dem Chaos ausmachen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort dem Angriff scheinbar fernblieb. Trotzdem wären sie ohne Dracos Warnung inzwischen schon lange tot. Der Slytherin hatte viel riskiert, um die Todesser auszuspionieren und den Orden des Phönix vor dem Angriff zu warnen, doch die Zeit war zu knapp gewesen, um mehr zu tun als die Mitglieder zusammen zu ziehen und die Evakuierung von Hogwarts einzuleiten. Immerhin hatten sie den anderen Schülern so einen Vorsprung verschafft und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass inzwischen alle durch den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade geflohen waren.

Mit einem lauten Knall traf ein Fluch die Decke über ihm, so dass Gesteinsbrocken herausbrachen und auf die Stelle herabstürzten, wo die beiden Jungen gerade noch gestanden hatten. Nur ein Sprung in letzter Minute rettete Harry vor dem Schlimmsten, doch gleichzeitig bewirkte er auch, dass er die Todesser aus den Augen verlor. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass Voldemorts Schergen in dem ganzen Chaos genauso wenig sahen wie er selbst. Ein wenig benommen rappelte sich Harry wieder hoch, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand und sofort die nähere Umgebung nach Draco absuchend. Durch die Wolke von Staub, die in der rauchgeschwängerten Luft hing, sah er den Blonden nur wenige Meter neben sich gerade wieder hustend auf die Beine kommen. Erleichtert suchte Harry seinen Blick, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles soweit okay war, als er den Ruf vernahm. „Avada Kedavra!" Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde riss Harry den Zauberstab hoch, um den Fluch abzuwehren, wenn er in seine Richtung kam, doch im gleichen Moment erkennend, dass der Zauber nicht ihm gegolten hatte. Seine vor Panik aufgerissenen Augen hingen noch immer an Draco, als diesen der Fluch in die Brust traf. So viel lag im Blick des Blonden: Unglauben, Fassungslosigkeit, Schmerz und die Worte des Abschieds, die er nicht mehr würde sagen können.

„Nein!" schrie Harry, den Zauberstab erneut nach oben reißend und auf einen Schlag wurde es still. Der Lärm des Kampfes verstummte, kein Laut war mehr zu hören und Draco stand noch immer da und sah ihn an, nur dass sein Blick jetzt wie aus Glas zu sein schien. Im ersten Moment war Harry zu geschockt, um den Blick von Draco abzuwenden. Er starrte ihn an, ohne zu begreifen, was er da sah: Die blonden Haare, die ihm wirr in die Stirn hingen, die grauen Augen aufgerissen vor Schock, die Zauberstabhand halb gesenkt, die andere nach vorn gestreckt. Erst als auch einen Moment später nichts geschah, wagte es Harry sich umzusehen.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war ohne Zweifel beeindruckend und verstörend zugleich. Einige Meter entfernt sah er Professor McGonagall mit ausgestrecktem Arm stehen, ihr gegenüber ein Todesser fast in der selben Position, so als seien sie in einem Tanz zu einer Musik erstarrt, die nur sie hören konnten. Etwas weiter konnte Harry Ron ausmachen, der sich vor dem Angriff eines Todessers duckte, der unmittelbar vor ihm stand und Hermine, die den Mund zu einem stillen Schrei geöffnet hatte. Wie ein Schlafwandler ging Harry zwischen den Menschen hindurch, ohne zu verstehen, wie das möglich war. Er sah Flüche und Zauber wie rote und grüne Blitze in der Luft schweben und selbst der Rauch hing wie ein schwarzer Schleier fest über allem und wehte nicht fort. Erst langsam begriff Harry das Offensichtliche: Die Zeit stand still. Alles verharrte eingefroren in einem Moment. War er das etwa gewesen? Hatte er die Zeiger der Uhr einfach angehalten? Wenn ja, wie hatte er das getan? Harry wusste es nicht, doch die Tatsache, dass er der einzige war, der sich noch bewegen konnte und dass er den Zauberstab unbewusst noch immer erhoben hielt und sich dabei fühlte, als sei er eine Batterie, aus der nach und nach der Saft abgezapft wurde, sprach für seine Theorie.

Plötzlich, als Harry gerade zu Draco zurückkehren wollte, sah er etwas inmitten im Chaos, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Bellatrix hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihr Gesicht hinter einer Maske zu verstecken. Mit wehendem Umhang und wildem Haar stand sie da und ihr Zauberstab zeigte genau auf Draco. Harrys Körper bebte vor Wut, als er in ihr entrücktes Gesicht sah. Sie lächelte und in ihren Augen blitzte der pure Wahnsinn, während sie dabei zusah wie ihr Todesfluch ihren Neffe traf. Am liebsten hätte er ihr hier und jetzt einen Fluch auf den Leib gejagt, doch er wagte es nicht einen neuen Zauber zu sprechen, während der Zeitzauber noch aktiv war. Daher entwand ihr Harry lediglich den Zauberstab und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich angeekelt abwandte und schließlich erneut vor dem blonden Slytherin stand.

Mit aufmerksamem Blick musterte er Draco, so wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte, um sich alles für die Ewigkeit einzuprägen, von seinen verschwitzten Haaren über das spitze, blasse Gesicht hinab zu seiner vom Staub beschmutzten Kleidung. An der Stelle auf dem Hemd, wo Draco der Fluch getroffen hatte, prangte ein schwarzes Fluchmal und Harry streckte die freie Hand aus, um seine Finger darauf zu legen. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er den erstarrten Todesfluch unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Es war beinah wie wenn man eine Brennnessel berührte. Dicht daneben lag Dracos Herz, von dem Harry wusste, dass es aufhören würde zu schlagen, sobald ihm die Kraft ausging, den Zauber aufrecht zu halten. Der Gedanke machte Harrys Kehle so eng, dass er kaum noch schlucken konnte. Angestrengt versuchte Harry, sich zu konzentrieren, die Zeit einfach rückwärts laufen zu lassen, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, nichts geschah. Es war einfach so ungerecht. Warum hatte er die Zeit anhalten aber nicht zurück drehen können? Was brachte es, Draco anzusehen und doch zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht retten konnte? Harry merkte, wie sein Arm immer schwerer wurde, doch er zwang sich ihn weiter erhoben zu halten. Nein, noch nicht. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit den Moment enden zu lassen. Stattdessen würde er versuchen, den Abschied so lange hinaus zu zögern, wie er konnte.

Sein Herz schmerzte, als würde es gleich zerspringen, als er Dracos freie Hand in die seine nahm. Sie war so warm, so lebendig, dass es ihn fast umbrachte daran zu denken, dass sie es bald nicht mehr sein würde, dann schloss Harry den Abstand zwischen ihnen komplett. Dracos Mund war leicht geöffnet, als er ihn küsste und er legte alles in den Kuss, was er konnte, wissend dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, in dem er ihn warm und weich und lebendig an seinen Lippen fühlte. Er schmeckte so vertraut, so sehr nach Draco, dass Harry ungebetene Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Für einen Moment schloss der Gryffindor die Lider, nicht fähig den Anblick noch länger zu ertragen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte, was vermutlich an der Schwäche lag, die sich nach und nach seiner bemächtigte. Wenn er den Zauber nicht bald beendete, würde er vermutlich ohnmächtig werden, doch noch hatte er Reserven. Erneut öffnete Harry die Augen, um in einer zärtlichen Geste noch einmal über Dracos Wange zu streicheln.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er leise, sich bewusst darüber, dass Draco ihn vermutlich nicht hören konnte.

Ein letzter Blick in die grauen Augen, die ihn ansahen und doch ins Leere blickten, dann trat Harry hinter den Slytherin. Die Muskeln in seinem Zauberstabarm brannten wie Feuer, doch er zwang den Arm noch ein bisschen höher, so dass er genau über Dracos Schulter hinweg zielen konnte. Unbewusst lehnte sich Harry etwas näher an den Rücken des Blonden, sog den Geruch nach Schweiß und Staub und nach Draco ein, dann legte er den Arm um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

Seine Stimme versagte beinah, aufgrund der Tränen, die ihm jetzt über die Wangen liefen, doch trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie die Worte zu formen: „Finite Incantatem."

Es knirschte wie Sand in einem Uhrengehäuse, als die Zeit auf einmal weiter lief, dann schlug der Lärm über ihm zusammen wie Wellen über einem untergehenden Schiff. Menschen schrien, Flüche schlugen krachend ein und irgendwo regneten erneut Steine von der Decke. Doch alles was Harry hörte, war wie Dracos Atem stockte, dann versagten seine Muskeln ihren Dienst, seine Arme sanken herab und der Zauberstab fiel klappernd auf den Boden, doch er kippte nicht um, da Harry ihn fest in seinem Arm hatte.

„Avada Kedavra!" schrie Harry im Moment von Dracos Tod über seine Schulter hinweg, wobei sein Zauberstab auf Bellatrix zielte. Die Hexe machte eine Bewegung mit dem Arm, um seinen Fluch zu blocken, doch da war kein Zauberstab mehr, um sie zu schützen. Überrascht sah sie auf ihre Hand und schließlich auf den Boden wo ihr Zauberstab lag, unfähig zu verstehen, wie er dort hingelangt war, dann traf sie der Fluch. Ihre Augen wurden weit, sie stürzte nach hinten und blieb mit verrenkten Gliedern in Staub und Schutt liegen.

Harry hingegen sank langsam auf die Knie, Dracos Körper dabei mit sich ziehend. Er brachte es nicht über sich, in das leblose Gesicht seines Freundes zu gucken. Stattdessen zog er ihn einfach nur an sich und hielt ihn fest, bis der Kampf um sie herum vorüber war.

XXXXXX

Harry lebte ein langes Leben und auch wenn er es damals nicht geglaubt hatte, so war es durchaus glücklich. Die Mitglieder des Phönixorderns gingen siegreich aus der Schlacht hervor, die Draco das Leben gekostet hatte, während die meisten Todesser flüchteten oder ebenfalls starben und wenig später ließ auch Voldemort sein Leben. Obwohl Harry oft an den Tag zurückdachte, konnte er nie erklären, was genau damals passiert war und obwohl er es immer wieder versuchte, so gelang es ihm nie wieder die Zeit anzuhalten.

Ende


End file.
